


Ragnarssons in - Bad bad nights (NSFW)

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [6]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by @ happylittlepupdog on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons in - Bad bad nights (NSFW)

The requests:

* * *

 

**Björn** is entirely supportive and tries to be by her side every time the crisis happens, slowly trying to understand how it works and prevent the triggers to be pulled so she can have the better nights that he can give to her.

* * *

 

  

**Ubbe** is the tenderness in flesh and bones, always trying to calm her down night after night, holding her, caressing his beloved, talking to her, bringing her slowly back to a reality where he is there, by her side, no matter what.

* * *

 

**Hvitserk** has some issues on dealing with her night crisis, once he, in the great majority of times, wakes up as frightened with her screams as herself. But even having fallen from the bed three times and pulled his sword away from him to avoid waking up feeling himself in a battlefield and cut another canopy, he is always patient and lovely trying to comfort her as soon as he is awake enough to understand there is nothing but a crisis going on…

* * *

 

   **Sigurd** always tries to be supportive of her crisis, but whenever he has the chance, he searches for more information about her problems, trying to learn more how to deal with her issue. He is also the only one of his brothers who already understood that she can’t be awoken during the crisis, so his beloved can’t remember the last time she had a crisis and she feels like going better - even she had a crisis last night, and he didn’t tell her.

* * *

 

 

At the third crisis she had,  **Ivar** took his beloved to the Seer, trying to figure out what god is disturbing her sleeping moments or to what god he must make a huge sacrifice to prevent Loki’s playing with his beloved at night, cause he is sure that this is the trickster’s job.

* * *

_Do you like my work?_   ** _[Support me!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing)_**


End file.
